


be with me so happily

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Dorm Rooms, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry, art major!harry, english major!zayn, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks skipping class to have sex is a much better use of their time this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be with me so happily

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://staybeige.tumblr.com/post/77445740029/every-picture-of-zarry-could-be-an-au-part-1) completely. University student AU morning dorm-room sex, straight up.

There’s almost nothing Harry wants less than to get out of Zayn’s bed and go to class this morning. He’s not a terrible student by any means, in fact he’s rather dedicated and doing well, it’s just that Zayn’s bed is toasty warm and the sunlight is coming in through the blinds in just the right way and leaving the bed for the cool of the halls is not something he’s at all interested in right now.

Rolling over, Harry nuzzles into Zayn’s pillows once again; a mess of floppy curls spilling over his face as he tugs the covers back up to his chin once more and closes his eyes. He can sneak away with ten more minutes before Zayn is back from the brushing his teeth and insists he get up for class. What good was a boyfriend who tried to get him _out_ of bed? Harry tried to decide whether Zayn’s prettiness made up for his early-riser routine. He supposed so with a small smile spreading on his lips.

It was only a moment later when the dorm room door opened again and Zayn slipped inside, dumping his toothbrush and toothpaste onto his computer desk. Harry peeked through his eyelashes as Zayn came into the room and over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t wanna get up,” he whined, pouting his lip out in hopes of garnering some sympathy.

“I haven’t even said anything yet,” Zayn said, a breath of a laugh on his voice as he smiled down at Harry and lovingly reached to card his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“But you’re going to,” Harry pouted, tipping his head up into Zayn’s touch just a little. “You should just come back to bed,” he sighed quietly. It wasn’t often that Zayn’s roommate was gone for the weekend but they’d gotten lucky this time and Harry intended to spend the next three days holed up in Zayn’s roommate-less room doing no homework but plenty of unmentionable things instead.

“We’ve both got class, Haz,” Zayn said, shaking his head a bit and raising his eyebrows. “And you’ve only got one today, you lazy thing,” he teased, idly playing with Harry’s hair still.

Harry tipped his head to glance at the alarm clock on Zayn’s night table, smirking a bit. 8:48.

“Not for another half hour,” he cooed, grinning up at Zayn and lifting his eyebrows cheekily. He wormed an arm out from under the covers, reaching to curl his fingers around Zayn’s wrist and tug him down onto the bed again. “You could snuggle for a few minutes,” Harry nodded, stated matter of factly rather than suggesting.

Zayn laughed a little, shifting onto his side on the bed, head propped on his arm as he looked down at Harry. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten so lucky with Harry but he wasn’t going to question it too much.

They’d met in Art History last semester where Harry was always stumbling into class ten minutes late with a Starbucks cup in hand, sunglasses on regardless of the weather outside. Zayn couldn’t help but notice how, well, elaborate Harry always seemed. Never without his aviators and a scarf of some sort wrapped around some part of his body – it varied day to day. He wore too many rings on too many fingers and had hair as untameable as they came, but for all his flouncing about and lateness and Starbucks Zayn appreciated that he knew what he was talking about in class and found himself eager to hear Harry’s voice – that slow drawl with airy vowels and his Posh accent. Harry was confident in the way that he didn’t give a fuck and Zayn liked that. He wasn’t cocky, he wasn’t an arse, he was just Harry and Zayn loved just Harry.

Zayn smiled as Harry’s arm draped over his side, cuddling in close and running his hand down Zayn’s bare chest and along his side. He supposed he could give Harry five more minutes and still make it to class with a minute or two to spare, couldn’t he?

Harry had other ideas.

His hand wandered along Zayn’s shirtless chest and over his stomach, fingertips teasing gently down the trail of hair leading beneath Zayn’s sweatpants he’d worn to the bathroom only minutes ago. Harry smiled as he leaned up to press his lips to Zayn’s, thinking that a morning quickie before class was the best way to start their Friday and he was certain Zayn wouldn’t complain too much about getting his dick sucked.

His fingertips slipped beneath the waistband of Zayn’s trackies and he smirked to find Zayn pantsless beneath.

“You’re pushing me for time and you haven’t even gotten half-dressed yet?” Harry asked cheekily as he broke the kiss, looking up at Zayn’s beautiful dark eyes. “Or were you going to go commando today, because if so that’s really hot.”

A soft blush dusted Zayn’s cheeks but he laughed it off. Living on campus meant lazy Fridays sometimes and he’d mostly just planned to tug a jumper on to go to class in and leave it at that.

“Shut up,” Zayn laughed, smirking as he leaned in to bite playfully at Harry’s full lower lip. He kissed his boyfriend again, a little more aggressive this time in a way which made Harry groan quietly. Harry smiled into it as he slipped his hand further into Zayn’s trackies and curled his hand around his boyfriend’s half-hard cock, giving the softest little squeeze before he began to stroke him slowly.

Zayn moaned quietly into the kisses, hips instinctively pressing forward into Harry’s hand just a little. He couldn’t quite help himself as he rocked gently, easily shifting over onto his back when Harry nudged him. With blankets kicked off to the end of the bed, Harry moved over to straddle Zayn’s legs, his lips pressing soft kisses down Zayn’s neck. Harry knew he had Zayn wrapped around his finger most of the time and this was no different. Class could wait. They didn’t often get a whole room to themselves like this and had to usually squeeze in quick hook-ups when they could. A lazy morning alone to take their time was rare and Harry wanted to make the most of it.

He kissed his way down Zayn’s chest and over his stomach, smiling as he playfully bit against one of Zayn’s sharp hip bones, loving the soft groan from Zayn’s lips. Harry wasn’t entirely sure how someone as stunningly beautiful, as breath-taking as Zayn, hadn’t been snatched up already when they’d met but he was thankful that he was the one who got to experience Zayn in this way.

And it wasn’t just about the sex, of course. No doubt Zayn was wonderful in bed and Harry certainly enjoyed those long dark eyelashes and seeing them fanned against Zayn’s high cheekbones when he sucked Harry off… of course he liked that bit. But he liked the quiet time in a study room in the library where Zayn poured over poetry and papers to write, where he could just watch Zayn get lost in whatever he was doing. Harry loved the way Zayn nibbled the corner of his lip when he was deep in thought, and the way Zayn started to tap his fingertips on the table when he was getting tired of studying. Harry loved the evenings in his dorm room with Zayn, laying around on his bed and talking about their summer plans and movies they wanted to see and what they’d do if they won the lottery tomorrow.

Most of all, though, Harry just loved Zayn and being with him. Their relationship started so easily, so fluidly, Harry had trusted it completely and had not been let down. He knew Zayn hadn’t either.

Smiling at the thought, Harry looked up at Zayn as he began to peel Zayn’s trackies down and over his hips. He shifted up onto his knees so he could get Zayn’s sweatpants off entirely, tossing them to the floor below and taking a moment to survey Zayn’s naked, beautiful body. He was hard now, curved up against his tummy and Harry groaned a little. Zayn was toned and trim in all the right places, sharp hips, tight abs, and the tiniest most perfect waist Harry knew everyone on their floor was envious of. He was perfect, truly.

“You’re perfect, truly,” Harry said quietly as he moved lower again, curling his hand around Zayn’s cock once more. He kept his eyes on Zayn’s as he leaned in and ran the flat of his tongue over the head of Zayn’s dick, taking in the soft sigh that left Zayn’s lips. Beautiful.

“You tell me often enough,” Zayn said, settling in against the bed a little and looking down his body at Harry between his legs. There was something to be said about watching Harry suck cock. He had those beautiful, full, pouty lips and those big, bright, green eyes and there was something rather filthy about how innocent and lovely he looked when doing such a devious thing. It was such a turn-on for Zayn, and he was unable to help himself sometimes from thinking about it at the most inopportune times.

He watched as Harry parted his pretty lips and finally took Zayn’s cock into his mouth, eyes open and trained on Zayn’s the whole time. Zayn moaned quietly, thighs tipping open a little more as Harry wasted no time in starting to bob up and down, taking Zayn’s cock deeper into his mouth each time. Harry moaned quietly, pulling up off of Zayn’s cock slowly and lapping at the head a little. He smiled up at Zayn, curling his hand back around the base and starting to wank him as he dipped his head down to lick over Zayn’s balls, sucking softly as he took one into his mouth.

Zayn’s head fell back and he closed his eyes, arching his back off of the bed a little and relaxing once more. Harry was willing to do and try almost anything in bed and sometimes it drove Zayn wild. He was less adventurous, more shy about it sometimes, but Harry was slowly bringing him around, it seemed.

Like the first time Harry ate Zayn’s ass. The first time _anyone_ had done that to him. He hadn’t been expecting it but when he felt that slow, long lick of the flat of Harry’s tongue over his hole he couldn’t be bothered to care anymore. Harry was incredible with the way he moved his tongue; slow, broad licks over him followed by teasing, gentle flicks and Zayn had come undone.

That was the first time Harry fucked him, too.

“Harry,” Zayn gasped, voice thick with sex and want. “Babe, please.”

Harry lifted his head up, smirking as he looked at Zayn while his hand still lazily stroked Zayn’s cock. Zayn’s voice was so hot like this. Harry could listen to him talk forever.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, smirking as he pressed a soft little kiss to the underside of Zayn’s cockhead.

“Eat me out, yeah?” Zayn breathed, wanting it badly this time. Just thinking about it had caused his dick to leak pre-cum, which Harry cheekily lapped up a moment later.

Harry smirked, loving when Zayn got more forward with what he wanted.

He wasted no time in sliding his hands up to the back of Zayn’s thighs, pushing his legs back gently and spreading them a little more. He ducked his head down and parted his lips, dragging his tongue long and slow over Zayn’s hole slowly, circling around it and flicking his tongue gently. The moan Zayn let out was music to Harry’s ears and only encouraged him to keep going. He used his hands to spread Zayn open a little more, nuzzling in and using his tongue and lips to tease over Zayn’s hole, licking and sucking gently as Zayn panted above him.

Harry pulled back enough to spit against Zayn’s hole, sliding his tongue over him again. He loved to get a little messy when he rimmed Zayn, all wet with spit and tongue. Harry thought ass should only be eaten with fully committed intentions. He’d had too many guys sort of half-ass it and give a few little flicks of their tongues and call it a night and it was almost worse than not getting rimmed at all in the first place. No, Harry wouldn’t settle for anything but the best. Especially because of the way it made Zayn moan and say filthy things.

“Oh fuck, Haz,” Zayn breathed above him. “Oh fuck, I love your mouth,” he shuddered, spreading his legs a little wider and having no shame in hooking his hands behind the backs of his knees to hold his legs back and open.

Harry moaned against him, adding pressure to his tongue to press the tip inside. Zayn’s hips bucked a little and Harry loved it. He loved Zayn coming undone and getting completely lost in the moment because he was far too often all up in his head. That’s what made sex with Zayn so good, really. He was able to entirely let go of everything and be in the moment and Harry loved that. He pulled back, sucking two fingers into his mouth to get them wet before he pressed the tip of his index finger against Zayn’s hole and gently inside of him.

Zayn groaned, looking down at Harry for a moment and biting his lip. There was no turning back now. Not after this. This was not going to be a quick morning blowjob and then off to class with them. Zayn was far too lost in the feeling of Harry’s finger pushing inside of him to be worried about being late for class now. Now he only wanted one thing.

“Fuck,” he groaned, head tipping back again and eyes falling closed as Harry eased his finger out again. Harry hadn’t quite expected to go this far either, really, but Zayn was so perfect and spread out for him and his body language said it all, really. Harry wanted to fuck Zayn more than anything right now.

“You sound so filthy like this,” Harry drawled, smirking as he added a second finger and twisted them inside of Zayn, loving the shuddering, breathy moan that fell from Zayn’s lips.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Zayn’s thigh as he curled his fingers inside of him, starting to slowly spread them and open him up. Zayn was a mess of moans and whimpers above him but Harry didn’t mind one bit. He just watched the way Zayn’s back arched and his thighs quivered with each press of Harry’s fingers inside of him, knowing that Zayn was somewhat desperate for it when he got in the mood like this.

“Fuck me already,” Zayn moaned, grinding his hips down against Harry’s fingers. No shame. “Quit teasin’ and give me your cock.”

Harry’s dick twitched in his pants, all hard and pressed against his stomach, a wet mark seeping through the front from his precum. Sometimes he could hardly believe the words that left Zayn’s perfect, pretty mouth.

He eased his fingers slowly out of Zayn, loving the keening little whine Zayn let out in protest.

“I can’t exactly keep my fingers there if I’m gonna fuck you, babe,” Harry teased, shifting up onto his knees to reach over to the night table drawer for a condom and the lubricant Zayn stored in there.

“Shut up,” Zayn panted softly, watching Harry as he slid his hand down his own body to curl around his cock, stroking himself lazily, somewhat of a show for Harry. Harry appreciated the view as he wiggled out of his pants and sat back on his knees as he tore a condom open.

“You look so good like this,” Harry told him, biting his lip as he rolled the condom down onto his dick. Zayn did. High cheekbones flushed, eyes lidded, spread out and not giving a care in the world about anything but Harry right then. It was perfect.

Harry popped open the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some out, smirking as he rubbed his silky fingertips over Zayn’s entrance and loving the way he squirmed ever so slightly. He squeezed more out to coat his erection, shifting forward on his knees between Zayn’s legs.

“Come on, then,” he said, pushing Zayn’s thighs back a little and reaching to guide himself into Zayn. He pressed forward, slow at first to give him a moment to adjust to the difference between his fingers and his dick.

Zayn felt the head of Harry’s cock push inside and he gasped, feeling the stretch and burn as Harry began to push in deeper, slowly. He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment and bearing down a little as Harry finally pressed his hips up against Zayn’s thighs.

“Ohh, god,” Zayn sighed out, opening his eyes once more to look up at Harry. There was always a bit of pain but mostly it just felt good to have Harry fully inside of him, big and hard and everything Zayn needed right then. He rocked his hips a little, grinding down against Harry slightly as their eyes met. “C’mon, don’t tease,” Zayn breathed slowly, biting his lip softly.

That was all Harry needed, really. Zayn looked so wanton and, quite frankly, totally fucked out already and it drove Harry wild. He held Zayn’s thighs back as he pulled his hips backward, grinding forward just as quickly and falling into a slow, easy rhythm of long strokes. He liked this first – slow, and easy, and long, dragging thrusts that he knew Zayn wished were faster but he could wait. Harry liked the build-up, the slowed down way he grinded into Zayn, the way Zayn let out these soft, keening little whines here and there as Harry’s cock slowly brushed over his prostate.

“Touch yourself for me,” Harry murmured quietly as he rolled his hips forward, grinding in deeper. Zayn complied easily, hand snaking down his body to between his thighs where he circled the base of his cock and stroked himself off slowly, to match the roll of Harry’s hips. “God, you’re so pretty,” Harry moaned out, loving the way Zayn’s thick, dark hair fell over his eyes like this. His pretty lips were parted in soft moans; eyebrows pulled together just a little as his hips grinded back down onto Harry.

Harry needed more, after a few moments, and gave in to what Zayn never had to ask him for. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward this time, thrusting into Zayn harder now and groaning at the way Zayn gasped and choked out a moan this time. He shifted a little, getting Zayn’s calves up on his shoulders as he leaned over Zayn’s body to kiss him deeply as he fucked into him harder now.

Zayn kissed him back, his free hand coming up to twist into Harry’s curls, tugging a bit as he bit at Harry’s lip. He moaned into it, other hand wanking himself off through each of Harry’s thrusts and loving this. He wasn’t even trying to keep his noise down at this point. Most of the people on their floor would be gone to class and if not, well, he’d heard them fucking too, so what.

“Babe, babe,” Zayn gasped into Harry’s mouth, nodding his head a little. “M’so close,” he panted, grinding his hips down against Harry’s thrusts. Harry nodded, moaning against Zayn’s lips as he pushed into him harder. He was close too, but he wanted to make Zayn come first.

Zayn did, only seconds later, spurting thick and hard over Harry’s chest, moaning as he felt the little drips down onto his own skin. He cried out, head tossed back as his back arched up off the mattress. Zayn coming was easily the hottest thing Harry got to see and he never took it for granted that it was him who got to witness it; that got to make Zayn do it.

Harry followed behind closely, grinding in hard one more time before he came hard, a soft cry leaving his lips as he did. He shuddered a little, rolling his hips gently before easing out of Zayn. Harry stumbled off the bed, sex-hazed and off balance as he removed the condom to drop it in the trash before coming back to the bed to sprawl next to Zayn.

Zayn looked beautiful, all tousled hair, dark eyes totally blown out, panting and glistening with sweat and cum and pure sex. Harry smiled as he rolled onto his side against Zayn, arm pulling the older boy closer in against him.

“You’re beautiful, I love you,” he said, kissing Zayn’s temple and nuzzling in against his dark hair, a smile on his lips as Zayn nodded.

“Love you,” Zayn said quietly, tucking in under Harry’s chin and soaking up the bliss for a moment, just enjoying the afterglow and the warmth of their bodies pressed together like this.

Yawning a little, Zayn flickered his gaze to the alarm clock, noting the time with a little groan.

“Fuck, we’re gonna be late,” he said, shifting to pull up from Harry, who whined beneath him. “Get up, you lazy thing,” Zayn said as he gave Harry a sharp smack on the ass, laughing and grabbing for the towel hung off his bedpost. He cleaned up his chest quickly, tossing it to Harry and grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor to tug them on.

“If I have to think about you commando all morning I’ll never pay attention to Professor Jordan,” Harry whined again, finally rolling out of bed to find his clothes from the night before. He tugged his own impossibly tight jeans on, pouting as Zayn pulled a jumper over his head, fingers running through his hair for a moment.

“I’m sure you’ll live,” Zayn said, nodding a little as he grabbed his messenger bag off of his computer desk. “Besides, you’ve only got one class today and then we have the weekend to do what we want.”

“Leave it to you to be the rational one,” Harry rolled his eyes, tugging his shirt over his head and managing to not get tangled in it, for once.

“I’ll blow you later if you take at least a page of notes and show me,” Zayn bribed, laughing to himself as he stepped into his boots and opened the door.

Harry grinned, tugging his own boots on and finding his bag as well. “Deal,” he said, tossing his curls back off his face.

Zayn laughed brightly, nudging Harry out the door and closing it behind them. He grabbed Harry’s wrist, pulling him back into a kiss and smiling a little. “I’ll see you this afternoon,” he said, pecking Harry’s lips a few soft times and pulling away again. Harry nodded, smiling at his boyfriend and watching as Zayn headed off quickly down the hall before calling after him, no shame to be had.

“Be naked when I get back!”

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [on tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
